totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbie
Barbie is labeled the Ironically Named Goth, is a contestant on Total Drama What The Heck? Bio Barbie comes from a very famous family. Her mother is a former beauty pageant queen, her father is a well renown plastic surgeon and actor, and her older sister, Kelly is a famous talk show host. They all have blonde hair and blue eyes. Kelly was an unplanned gift, and seeing how she gained them plenty of fame, her parents decided to have a second child purposely. A reality show was made that filmed the family as they planned for the new arrival. It became a big success! The child was named Barbie after an episode where they decorated her room and filled it with Barbie dolls that they said, "Would look just like her in a few years." Eventually, Barbie was born. But... she didn't look like Barbie. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was very overweight for a newborn baby. But she was innocent and cute, and the show was continued, now focusing on her growing up. Barbie was treated like a princess, but as she grew, her brown hair grew darker and she became fatter. Soon the show was dropped. At age six, she was the family regret. It was then that Barbie realized how awful her family is. But life still looked down on Barbie. She became even heavier and paler. Her peers made fun of her irony and her appearance. Barbie soon grew depressed and started to hate everything. She became silent, antisocial and soon, goth. One day, when her family was at award show for Kelly (without Barbie) they were asked by a reporter where she was. Soon the whole world became fascinated by where Barbie was and that she had become goth. This media fascination only caused more regret and hate from her family and more bullying at school. The family didn't know what to do until they heard of Total Drama. Using their connections, they got Barbie on there. Her family hopes she will do well, become famous, and everyone would love her so she could become a "member" of the family. Then she will stop being goth, dye her hair blond, and maybe even become a new fat teen star! They have started treating her like a princess again, but Barbie will not be lied to again. Barbie's goal is to do nothing or say nothing so she will be voted off, letting her avoid the "fame" her parents now want her to embrace. Total Drama What The Heck? Trivia *Its implied her parents rushed into the marriage and never wanted a child originally. *Her sister's name being Kelly is a reference to the doll Barbie's little sister Kelly. My mom and sister own a lot of Kelly dolls, so that is what inspired me to name her Kelly. *Barbie's last name is mentioned as 'Mattel' in the story. This is a reference to the company that makes Barbie dolls. Gallery Barbie.png|Barbie's original image, drawn by Reddy! TDWTH Barbie Revamped 1.png|Barbie without her veil, drawn by by Reddy! AltBarbie.png|Fan art of Barbie in an alternate outfit, drawn by Mana! TDWTH.png|Barbie in the cast image, drawn by User:Reddy! Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters